


the sound of two heartbeats as one

by starberryteas



Series: Kagehina Week 2020 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A Week of Kagehina, Domestic Fluff, KageHina Week 2020, M/M, Post-Time Skip, Slice of Life, Slow Dancing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, instant ramen is a good breakfast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24731830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starberryteas/pseuds/starberryteas
Summary: Kageyama and Hinata decide to cook instant ramen for breakfast.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Kagehina Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1872982
Comments: 2
Kudos: 98
Collections: Kagehina Week 2020





	the sound of two heartbeats as one

**Author's Note:**

> they kinda lazy though
> 
> for kagehina week 2020 day 4: slice of life

Kageyama woke up to an orange mop of hair in his face, unmoving and unnerved. He’d gotten used to this scene on days where he and Hinata didn’t have any volleyball games and were allowed to sleep in. Kageyama looked at how he and Hinata were situated, their arms around each other, Hinata putting a leg over Kageyama’s, tangling them together. 

Kageyama lifted a hand to ruffle Hinata’s soft hair, the sight of his hair making Kageyama grin. He loved waking up to Hinata’s hair, despite it being so unruly in the morning. It was like a constant reminder that his partner would always be by his side, no matter what the two of them were doing.

“Yama,” Hinata groaned, looking up at Kageyama. “Your turn to make breakfast.”

Kageyama rolled his eyes, still running his hand through Hinata’s hair. “Good morning to you too, dumbass. Why can’t you make breakfast?”

Hinata shrugged, huddling closer to Kageyama. “Lazy today. Your turn!”

“You always say that,” Kageyama said. “Wanna make breakfast together?”

Hinata perked up. “Oh! Yes, Kageyama! Let’s do that!”

Kageyama hummed, moving Hinata’s bangs to kiss his forehead. “You can cook, you know.”

 _“Uwah_ , but it’s so much fun with you!” Hinata exclaimed. “Do you think we can have lunch? I want to try that one power curry thing you did in a commercial.”

Kageyama flushed. “That was embarrassing, let’s not remember that.”

“Fine,” Hinata pouted. “What do you want to eat then?”

Kageyama grunted. “Instant ramen.”

“Really?”

Kageyama hummed. “Too lazy to actually cook. Unless you want to make something.”

Hinata sighed. “Fine. Did you brush your teeth?”

“No morning kisses,” Kageyama responded. “Morning breath, dumbass.”

Hinata pouted. “Let's go to the bathroom then! Brush time!”

Kageyama sighed as Hinata sat up, playing with Kageyama's hair. “So messy,” he commented, poking Kageyama's forehead.

“You know what,” Kageyama started, taking hold of Hinata's hand to prevent him from poking him further. “I’ll go back to sleep. You make instant ramen.”

“It's just heating up water, dummy,” Hinata muttered. “Let’s go!”

Kageyama rolled his eyes, following Hinata as he walked to their bathroom, watching as Hinata handed him his toothbrush with toothpaste already on it. Kageyama accepted the toothbrush, the two of them brushing their teeth at the same time.

It was times like this where Kageyama wondered how they fell into the habit of doing stuff like brushing their teeth together and waking up with each other. He was grateful for their system of things, though, watching as Hinata spit out his toothpaste.

“Finished before you again.” Hinata smiled. “You're getting rusty!”

Kageyama rolled his eyes, spitting out his toothpaste. “You just brush too fast, dumbass. Maybe you aren't cleaning all the areas you're supposed to.”

“Maybe you’re just so slow and are making excuses,” Hinata teased, sticking his tongue out.

Kageyama put his toothbrush back, walking out of the bathroom hearing Hinata bounce behind him, grabbing his hand as they reached their kitchen.

“Ramen! Ramen! Ramen!” Hinata chanted, bouncing as he took out packets of the instant ramen they had, hearing Kageyama heating the water up.

“Dumbass, don't take out too much,” Kageyama said. “We won't be able to finish it.”

“I’m hungry!” Hinata exclaimed. “If you won't finish it, I will!”

Kageyama hummed. “Best you do. Maybe you’ll grow a little bit. Did I tell you what Hoshiumi-san thought during your debut game?”

“No,” Hinata said, turning around quickly to face Kageyama. “What did he say? He isn't that much taller than me!”

“Told me he didn't see you when you blocked one of his spikes because you were so tiny,” Kageyama said, taking one of the ramen packets Hinata took out and opening it. 

“No way!” Hinata exclaimed. “I’m not that small! I grew so much!”

Kageyama snorted. “In pro-volleyball standards, you're shorter than you should be.”

Hinata pouted. “We are not arguing about my height! I just want to eat ramen!”

“I like your height, though,” Kageyama said. “It reminds me of… puppies. Small.”

Hinata giggled. “You’re so bad at describing things. I remind you of puppies because they're small?”

Kageyama rolled his eyes. “Well yeah, I was going to say cute too, but you interrupted me, so I’m not saying it.”

Hinata sighed. “Whatever. All that matters is that you like my height! I like yours, too!”

“Glad we established that,” Kageyama said, putting in the last instant ramen into the bowl on the stove. 

Hinata came up from behind Kageyama, putting his arms around him, embracing him. “Love you, Tobi,” he muttered, his mouth muffled by Kageyama’s shirt.

Kageyama hummed, putting his hands on top of Hinata's. “I love you too, idiot.”

The two of them stayed in a blissful silence, Hinata with his arms around Kageyama as Kageyama cooked the instant ramen. Kageyama felt a slight pull, letting the noodles set before turning to Hinata.

Hinata smiled. “Let's dance while we wait. It’ll be good practice for our wedding.”

Kageyama hummed, grabbing Hinata's hand. “Have you danced before, dumbass?”

Hinata shook his head. “I’ve seen videos though! Trust me, I can do this!” Hinata’s eyes narrowed as he met Kageyama’s gaze. “Have you?”

“Kind of,” Kageyama answered. “Miwa-nee kind of taught me when she was learning how to slow dance for her ex boyfriend. Just follow my lead.”

Hinata nodded, letting Kageyama lead his feet. He held onto Kageyama’s back as they danced around their kitchen, listening to the sound of each other’s heartbeat as they danced around their kitchen island, Hinata giggling if he accidentally stepped on Kageyama's feet. Kageyama would grunt and step on Hinata’s back, only making Hinata laugh a little more.

“You're so bad at dancing,” Kageyama commented after a while. “Maybe we shouldn't do this for our wedding. Let's play a volleyball game instead.”

“Oi!” Hinata shouted. “I just haven't done it before. This is why we're practicing, Kageyama-kun!”

Kageyama rolled his eyes, letting his head fall onto Hinata’s shoulder as they continued to dance. “You’ll get better with practice. Like volleyball,” he whispered, causing Hinata to laugh.

“I’ll ask Bokuto-san and Akaashi-san to help me! Then we can do this the next time we don't have a game and I’ll be better,” Hinata said.

Kageyama snorted. “I doubt Bokuto-san would be able to focus. Him and Akaashi-san will be dancing a minute later and forget to teach you.”

Hinata huffed. “Whatever! I’ll get better, and I won't step on your feet anymore.”

Just as he said that, he stepped on Kageyama’s foot. Kageyama let out a breath and stepped back. “I’ll be ready for when you get better, dumbass.”

“Of course!” Hinata exclaimed.

The two of them danced a few more rounds around their kitchen island as their instant ramen cooked. They wouldn't ask for anything more than each other, dancing with each other in silence as they waited for their food.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading !! i hope you enjoyed !!
> 
> twitter: @starberryteas


End file.
